Cake
by Second Storey Stairwell
Summary: Have you ever thought... that if you ever paid me back, I would have no reason to stay. MoriHunny


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters. Seriously, if I did, it wouldn't be the PG-ish fluff it is now 

_**

* * *

**_

Cake

_-.-_

_"Do you like cake?"_

_"Not really... It is too sweet."_

_"But everyone likes cake."_

_"Not me."_

_"I will just have to change that."_

-.-

"Takeshi! Takeshi! It was my nap time, not yours." The blond boy smiled down at him, before his look turned to worry.

"Are you sick Takeshi? Maybe you should rest more! I'll get cake; cake is always good at times like these."

"Mitsukuni, I do not like cake. There is no need for you to get some."

"Takeshi! Everyone likes cake; you just haven't found the flavour you like yet."

"I do not like cake, but you do. Would you like me to get you some?"

Hani waved him off. "I can get cake myself, you just rest."

Mori got up from the couch before Hani could even take one step. "I am fine. Now, what flavour would you like?"

Hani looked at Mori, agitation beginning to show. "Takeshi, I said I can get it myself. Go lie down!" Hani turned to smile at him sweetly. "Please."

"Aa... But after I have gotten you some cake." Mori began walking towards Hani's personal pantry.

"I said; go lie down." He looked down to see his master holding his wrist, none to gently either. "It is an order Takeshi."

He let himself be dragged by the small blond over to the large bed in the middle of the room. Hani never once 'ordered' him to do anything.

"Mitsukuni, I have said I am fine. What flavour cake wou-" He was cut off mid sentence but Hani's angry outburst.

"How can I ever repay you if you won't even let me get cake by myself?!" Mori just stared at him as he always did.

"There is no need to repay me. It is my choice to serve you." Hani let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just let me get the damn cake Takeshi." Hani pushed him down on to the bed.

"Stay there until I say you may leave. You will rest if it is the last thing I do." He was getting up from the bed when a hand tugged at his softly.

"Have you ever thought... That if you ever fully repaid me, I would have no reason to stay? We would no longer have an excuse to be together."

Hani glared at him, how could he say such words so calmly?

"I would never allow it."

"You would have no choice in the matter."

"Your family has served mine for generations."

"But we are no longer obliged to."

There was silence between the two. Hani glared at the wall, while Mori looked as emotionless ever. He no longer felt like cake.

"Do you... Want to leave?"

"No."

"Then why are you saying such things?!"

"Because they are merely things you should know."

"But I don't want to hear them!" Hani felt himself being pulled onto the others lap.

"Not everything is pleasant like cake Mitsukuni." He whispered gently.

Hani turned his body slowly into Mori's, his face pressed against Mori's chest. He mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?"

"I would never allow it." Mori chuckled lightly, before curling up on his side, his body encasing the small boy.

Hani inched his body up a bit, nuzzling his face into Mori's neck, fighting the urge to lick it. So what if he didn't eat cake? He might still taste like it.

"Takeshi?"

"Hnn"

"If ever I asked you to do something, something you would dislike a lot, would you do it?" Mori tensed slightly, knowing Hani would have felt it. He remembered all the times he had been asked what he would do if he was ordered never to see Hani again. He knew that his tiny master would never make such an order, but he couldn't help wonder if he would have the will to follow it. The loyalty.

"Aa." He waited for Hani to elaborate, but nothing came.

"Mitsukuni, what was it that you wanted me to do."

"Nothing." He could feel the grin against his neck. It sent shivers down his spine, both the good ones, and the bad.

-.-

* * *

-.-

"Takeshi! Wake up! I have a surprise for yooou!" Mori groggily opened his eyes; he guessed he must not have been as 'fine' as he thought. At first he thought it had been an illusion; one of Hani's dream infiltrating his own.

Mountains.

Mountains of cakes.

Every flavour you could think of.

Hani stood in front of it all, with a look of pure, childlike... evil plastered across his face.

"Remember what you said last night."

_No_

"About doing anything I asked."

_It can't be_

"Even if you would really dislike it."

_Anything else_

"Remember?"

"I don't like c-c-cake... It's t-t-too sweet."

"I'll just have to change that... Now, would you like to use a spoon, fork or mouth to mouth?" Hani grinned at him, hopping it was the last of the three options.

-.-

**A/N **

I love this pairing so much and wish so badly that there were more stories for them. I had a smutty version of this, but I wasn't sure if I should post it. I like this one though too. Sweet is good though. Review if you would like me to post the smutty version, or if you would like it emailed to you.

**A/N**


End file.
